Un moment d'éternité
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Petit one-shot sans prétention avec comme personnage principal Shion. Si vous avez aimé, svp reviewez !


**Un moment d'éternité - One shot**

* * *

><p>C'est un cri ténu, presque grêle, jailli des profondeurs de mes appartements.<p>

Tiré de ma concentration, je lève les yeux du rapport que j'étais en train de rédiger, tandis que ma plume crisse sur le papier.

Près de moi, la servante qui s'apprêtait à poser sur mon bureau le premier thé du matin se fige, bras en l'air. Elle aussi a entendu. Mon regard croise le sien et quelques secondes s'écoulent dans le silence le plus parfait. Ce n'est qu'en constatant qu'elle retient sa respiration que je remarque, amusé, que j'ai fait la même chose.

- Fausse alerte, sourit-elle.

- On dirait, oui.

Je jette un bref coup d'oeil en direction de la pendule devant moi. Cinq heures du matin passées de trois minutes. Je suis toujours levé de bonne heure, afin de pouvoir mettre à profit ce calme de fin de nuit, avant que le Palais ne se mette à ressembler à une fourmillière en révolution. Mes journées sont souvent longues, mais j'y suis habitué depuis longtemps. Je ne vis que pour mon devoir. Enfin, un peu moins que par le passé, depuis quelques mois.

D'un geste machinal, je trempe ma plume dans l'encrier pour me remettre au travail.

- Où en étais-je ? Ohhh ...

Je me mords la lèvre sous mon masque. Un joli pâté noir s'étale sur la blancheur de la feuille, conséquence de ma distraction. C'est mon secrétaire qui va être content, lui qui a déjà bien du mal à déchiffrer mon écriture et me reproche régulièrement de ne pas m'être encore converti au stylo à bille. Eh oui, moi, Shion, Grand Pope d'Athéna, j'ai l'écriture de l'homme du XVIIIème siècle que je suis. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris à écrire, avec une plume, et je ne compte renoncer ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Dohko a raison en prétendant qu'on ne fait jamais le deuil de sa jeunesse . Que fait-il à cette heure-ci, mon vieil ami ? J'ai souvent pensé qu'il avait eu la meilleure part, lorsque nous avons joué à pile ou face qui irait en Chine surveiller le sceau d'Hadès et qui resterait ici, à reconstruire un Sanctuaire ravagé par la guerre sainte. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, j'ai eu plus de chance que je le croyais de prime abord. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être heureux, fût-ce si tard dans ma vie.

Mais voici qu'à nouveau le cri se fait entendre, avant de glisser doucement vers les pleurs.

- Je vais appeler, murmure la servante d'un ton d'excuse, soucieuse de ne pas me déranger en plein travail.

- Laissez, j'y vais.

- Mais ..., proteste-t-elle avec des yeux ronds.

Je lui souris derrière mon masque. Mais quoi ? Je n'en suis pas capable ?

Est-ce parce que je suis un homme ? Ca, c'est indubitable, et je connais des tas d'adorables et honorables ( et honorées ! ) demoiselles du gynécée qui seront ravies d'en témoigner si besoin est.

Est-ce parce que je m'achemine tout doucement vers mes 240 ans que je suis bon à jeter ? Ah ces jeunes sont incorrigibles : toujours à nous traiter comme des porcelaines précieuses, à peine capables d'avaler notre soupe sans en mettre partout. Mais qui a construit le monde dans lequel ils vivent, hein ? Désolé, chers héritiers, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop pressés, car vous risquez d'attendre encore un bon moment avant d'avoir ma peau, vous voilà prévenus.

... ou alors est-ce parce que je suis Grand Pope ? La belle affaire ! Porter ces infectes robes qui vous transforment en sauna à pattes, ça empêche quoi, d'abord ? Celles qui prétendent m'arracher un de mes rares plaisirs en portent bien, elles – plus fonctionnelles, je veux bien le reconnaître, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Pour un peu je crierais à la discrimination. Bonne idée, tiens ! Je n'ai qu'à monter une association contre la discrimination que subissent les grands popes. Association dont je serais le président, le vice-président, le trésorier, le secrétaire et ... le seul membre. Eh oui, que voulez-vous, les Grands Popes, ça ne court pas les rues, même celles de Rodorio.

Et, sous le regard scandalisé de la servante, je me lève et quitte mon bureau pour plonger dans la fraîcheur de mes appartements.

Le silence est retombé dans mon petit boudoir tandis que j'y pénètre sur la pointe des pieds. Une veilleuse posée sur un guéridon de bois précieux diffuse une lueur dorée qui donne à la pièce une atmosphère douce et intime. A pas de loup, je m'approche des deux berceaux disposés côte à côte en prenant soin de relever le millefeuille de mes jupes qui bruissent sur le sol marbré.

Je me penche sur le plus proche des deux, et mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire attendri. Sa mignonne petite bouche enflée par le sommeil, le petit Saga dort sagement sur le ventre, la lumière accentuant l'ombre de ses longs cils sur sa joue ronde. Sa respiration est calme et régulière, ce n'est pas lui qui a pleuré.

Un petit gloussement jaillit du berceau voisin, comme pour attirer mon attention, et deux bras potelés se tendent vers moi. Kanon a deviné ma présence et me dévisage d'un air implorant, ses grands yeux sombres luisant comme deux agates. Qui résisterait ? Certainement pas moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon bonhomme ?

Il hoquette, comme pour me faire comprendre le problème, à moins qu'il ne veuille me manifester son soulagement que je sois là. Il n'a pas besoin de mots, un seul coup d'oeil a suffi. Sa joue gauche est un peu rouge et enflée. Ce sont encore ses dents qui poussent et le font souffrir, le pauvre, et il est au bord des larmes. Mais comment expliquer à ce bout de chou qu'il faut bien en passer par là ? La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est l'aider à affronter la douleur.

Rapidement, je me lave les mains dans le bassin d'argent que les servantes ont laissé à cet effet sur le guéridon, puis je me penche sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, et je le maintiens contre ma poitrine tandis que de ma main libre je cueille la petite fiole de liquide clair et j'en dépose quelques gouttes sur le bout de mon doigt. Pas besoin d'expliquer au petit Kanon ce dont il s'agit, il a déjà compris et se dandine de joie en ouvrant la bouche. Je ne me suis pas trompé, sa gencive est enflée, et je sens un petit bout de dent qui la perce. Je m'amuse de voir Kanon qui suçote et mordille mon doigt avec frénésie, tandis que l'anesthésiant endort la douleur. Peu à peu, il se calme et il s'apesantit contre mon épaule, paupières lourdes, agrippant entre ses petits doigts une poignée de mes cheveux. C'en est fait de mon rapport, mon secrétaire devra attendre un peu pour s'horrifier de mon orthographe – eh oui, j'ai conservé non seulement la graphie et la plume de ma jeunesse, mais aussi l'orthographe de ce temps-là ! Car je sais par expérience que si je le remets dans son berceau maintenant, cet adorable monstre va se mettre à hurler et réveiller tout le Palais, à commencer par son jumeau. Et au fond je suis ravi de voler quelques instants d'intimité à ma fonction. Tout en le berçant contre moi, je ramasse la couverture brodée qu'il a envoyée balader au pied de son berceau, et la glissant sur ses épaules pour le protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit, je chemine tranquillement vers la terrasse baignée par la lueur argentée de la lune. Sur mon passage, quelques têtes féminines émergent de l'ombre des colonnes. Les unes affichant une mine surprise, les autres plus sceptiques. Ben quoi, j'ai survécu à une guerre sainte et deux-cents ans de sacerdoce, je devrais tout de même arriver à gérer un enfant, non ? Quoiqu'en considérant la façon dont ces deux chenapans me mènent par le bout du nez, on est en droit de se demander qui gère qui.

Le jour commence à se lever sur la mer, et l'horizon s'éclaircit déjà. Il va faire chaud aujourd'hui, mais pour l'instant une petite brise fait onduler les plis de ma tenue. C'est mon heure préférée de la journée, où tout est en paix. Pas un bruit. Kanon réagit à peine alors que je m'installe dans un des fauteuils. Je l'admire, et je sens mon coeur fondre, une fois de plus.

Déjà un an que lui et son frère sont entrés dans ma vie, et qu'ils l'illuminent. Jamais je n'aurais pensé apprécier autant la présence d'enfants à mes côtés. Mon existence n'a été que renoncement. Grand Pope et père sont deux fonctions incompatibles. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses et que je les vois toujours d'ailleurs. Les heures, les jours, les années puis les siècles se sont écoulés, sans autre horizon dans mon esprit que la prochaine guerre sainte. Pour Athéna, j'ai tout sacrifié. Oh bien sûr je ne suis ni un saint, ni un ascète. J'ai eu quelques femmes qui ont partagé ma vie. Bon, d'accord, beaucoup. Mais pas d'enfants. Je m'y suis toujours refusé. J'ai connu assez de déchirements devant la mort de tant de ceux que j'ai connus pour ne pas vouloir en affronter d'autres. J'ai beau être Grand Pope, je ne le supporterais pas. Le Misopetha Menos, cette pseudo-immortalité, est un cadeau empoisonné. Que peut-il y avoir de pire qu'enterrer ses propres enfants ? Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça.

J'appréhende déjà le jour où je devrai me séparer de Saga et Kanon pour les confier à leurs entraîneurs. Alors je profite de chaque instant que je peux passer avec eux à tel point que souvent je m'étonne d'avoir pu vivre seul auparavant. Chacun de leurs sourires, chacune de leurs larmes m'emplissent le coeur.

Mais quel prix pour ce bonheur égoïste et éphémère ... Je me hais d'avoir fait ce que j'ai dû faire. Ma gorge se serre douleureusement, rien qu'à penser, la mère de Saga et Kanon. Pauvre femme ... Devoir se séparer à jamais d'un enfant, c'est atroce, de deux c'est innommable. Et même si c'est elle qui m'en a supplié, ça n'apaise pas ma conscience. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle sa détresse si digne me hantera. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la regarder en face, tout au plus ai-je pu lui promettre d'une voix étranglée que je chérirais ses enfants comme s'ils étaient les miens, et je me suis enfui comme un voleur, écrasé de honte, moi qui avais affronté les spectres d'Hadès.

J'ai tenu ma promesse, c'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour elle. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu à me forcer, et tant pis si les servantes sont persuadées que je commence à gâtouiller gravement! Dès mon retour au Sanctuaire, ces deux précieux enfants dans mes bras, j'ai fait installer leurs berceaux dans mes propres appartements, ce qui a engendré dans la seconde un concert de protestations vite étouffé par l'argument suprême, celui que je n'avais jamais utilisé de toute ma longue vie : c'est qui le Grand Pope ici ? Et leur charme a vite balayé les réticences des grincheux les plus irréductibles.

Je les aime au-delà des mots. Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'amour que je peux porter à Athéna – que je porterai sûrement à sa réincarnation. Je me demande déjà avec angoisse comment je gérerai leur absence, quand ils devront me quitter pour devenir des chevaliers. Peut-être prendrai-je un apprenti , il faut bien que la relève de la Première Maison soit assurée et contrairement aux apparences je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi.

Kanon bouge et se pelotonne tout contre moi, son petit pouce dans la bouche. Sa joue est toujours rouge, mais il dort paisiblemement, sans se douter du lourd destin qui l'attend. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Je voudrais que le temps se fige pour lui permettre de lui échapper. J'adore Saga. Il n'a qu'un an, mais c'est déjà un garçonnet posé et sage, aux antipodes de son jumeau. J'en suis mortifié, mais je dois avouer que Kanon est mon préféré. Les Dieux savent que pourtant il me donne du fil à retordre ! C'est un trublion-né, et pas besoin d'aller lire dans la voûte céleste au Mont Etoilé pour savoir que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui dans les années à venir. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à offrir à ces deux enfants, à part du sang et des larmes, et à Kanon encore moins qu'à son aîné, et cela me torture. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'a pas moins démérité que Saga, pourtant. Mais les lois du Sanctuaire sont implacables. Un seul dans la lumière. L'autre voué aux ténèbres et à l'oubli. C'est terriblement injuste. C'est sans doute pour réparer cette injustice que je ne l'en aime que davantage. Moi, j'ai choisi ma solitude et je m'en accommode, mais lui ? Le second gémeau a toujours été une arme à double tranchant : soit il accepte sans murmurer un destin que personne ne devrait avoir à porter, soit ... je préfère ne pas y penser. Qui vivra verra.

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, et, dans la lueur du jour naissant, je savoure ce moment d'éternité.

FIN


End file.
